brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Princess
The Dark Princess is a legendary brawler who is the same person as the princess troop(cr)/brawler(bs) and she is intrested to try out different equpiments that gives her different attack powers. She is a long ranged brawler that shoots an explosive arrows that explodes which can knocks opponents away. She is a low-medium health brawler and she has a metal mask which acts like a shield that is similar to the clash royale shield mechanics. Her super summons the synchronous holy light that damages all opponents and heals all teammates at the same time instantly. Attack: Exploding Arrow She shoots an a.o.e. arrow which emits a big explosion when it hits someone, its explosion is same as dynamikes bomb radius and it explosion is capable to knockback opponents with the equalvent force of the bos mines knockback. The arrow travels quite far and travels slightly faster than bo's arrow speed, the reload speed is quite fast which allows her to easily to storm the opponents away from the certain area (see for explaination). The explosion itself do lasts for a very short time which means opponents who enters the explosion area during its duration will take damage, but no knockback because it happens when brawlers are in the exploson area during the initial explosion. Like the princess, she can shoot either in line sight which makes the arrow travels in a stright line which it explodes when hitting something or reaches its range limit or to shoots the arrow in a lobbed manner that it can travels over walls and explodes when it lands on its destination. *Base damage: 120 *Range: 10 tiles *Reload time: 1.25 seconds *Pierce: Anyone who are inside the explosion radius Health Base Health: 600 Shield Base Health: 400 Super: Good and Evil The dark princess summons the blue holy light that will hits all brawlers who are visible on the devices screen with each light would target each brawlers individually and at the same time, friendly brawlers hits by the light will be healed by it and opponent brawlers hit by it will be taking damage, the power of the light is same power as the bo's mines. The amount of light it would be summoned is dependant on the amount of the brawlers on the screen (min is 1 herself and max is 10 in showdown). This super is an unavoidable super to take damage from as its range can be very far and its neither line or lobbed attacks and it decends from the top like the Terminators super, so stay away from her sight to avoid getting hit by the super. It also does hits brawlers who are inside the bushes. It has a short casting time of 0.25 seconds and then the lights would hit all brawlers at the same time, the light hits friendlies and the opponents are the same light. This super is probably one of the best supers in the game due to the fact that it instantaneously affects all brawlers on the screen, it might get a colossal nerf for this super concept before making to the game. The super appearace in the game would be the same appearance as the original game so is the animation, but in the original game, the light would damage the enemies first then have a approx 1.5 seconds delay before healing the friendlies instead of happening of the same time. Note: She just need to press the super button to activate the Good and Evil; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. Special: Protective Mask (Shield) This is a special ablity that she has and it is a shield function that behaves exactly like in clash royale. As the pictures shows, she wears a facial armour metal like mask uh that will protects her from damage, it basically provides her extra tankiness in battles. Her facial shield has a set amount of hitpoints that is lower than her own hitpoints and while the shield is active, she will not take the damage and the shield soaks the damage when she is attacked. When the shield gets destroyed and wears off, it will drop and she can take damage from attacks, any remaining damage that destroyed the shield will not affects her flesh hitpoints as the shield took the full damge from it and she will have full health from any attacks when it wears off, this is also true in clash royale and its in fact based on that fact. She will have her metal shield equiped on her head when the match starts and also regains her shield everytime when she respawns. She can also brings out her own facial shield and wear it by using up 3 ammo spaces of attacks or by using the 50% of the super charge, lol i not sure if she is insanely op for all this shit. Skins Her first skin and the second skin can be used together since her first skin only changes her hair colour and the second skin changes what she wears. Unique skin feature spotted. Upgrades *Double exploding arrows (attack): she shoots two arrows at a time and the arrow spacing is same as dynamikes bombs spacing (a bit further spacing when attacks travels further). When someone got hit by the two explosions at the same time, the knockback is twice as powerful. Costs 3 Golden Elixir. *Sturdier mask: (special): Her mask is made with stronger material, not sure what spefically its made of. Increase the mask base hitpoints to 600. Costs 1 golden elixir. Trivia *When she dies, she will splatoon (a verb describing of someone body literally explodes and splatters blood) (like the others brawlers splatoons when they die) and then drops her bow on the floor like how tara has a death animaiton. *There is another 3 kind of what the dark princess attack mechanics can be: Poisons, Explosion with knockback, Slay damage (a lot of damage on single target a.k.a. slayer role). I chose explosion attack like in the one that i concepted in the clash royale conception wiki. *She works exactly like the one that i concepted on the clash royale conception wiki, shooting explosive arrows that can knockback opponents and has a construction mask that looks like the dark prince mask which serves as a shield for her, and she is the same person as the regular princess except that she welds different equipments. *She has the same hitpoints as the regular princess and her mask shield provides her an extra protection. *The dark princess is similar to the dark prince due to their shield mechanics and the meaning of the dark is bulk in these senses. *The infobox picture is just an image that closely represents what she will looks like and with a mask on her, yeah yeah right! but i am not sure if she should wear the mask that is shown in the infobox picture which is more royal themed (oh shit its stereotypicality) or the mask that i have tought of her wearing the metal mask with a plastic eyeview plate area that the construction workers wears in the spark work area. **The crown she wears should be the same as what the regular princess wears, because that grey crown looks like fucking bullshit. **I really like how she looks in this picture. *Not sure if the arrow explosion knockback only knocks the opponents to the direction towards their spawn (which increase the ease of use) or to just knock them away depending on where it lands (normal), but the showdown arrow knockback will knock enemies away in a normal method as those maps are unrotated. *Her super ability is fully based on the game final fantasy 4 heroes of light sages' crown one of its ability Good and Evil that heals all teammates and damages all opponents with the holy light that all occurs at the same time (although in the original game its not the same time on everyone). **This super is probability going to be super fucking op. I compares this super stats with the pocos super heal so i guess that this balanced. *She is probaly much stronger than the regular princess when comparing to the overall brawlers ranking and her utility is insanely good. *The brawler description states that to avoid trouble from her by avoiding her, but she is fucking unavoidable when she is in the opponent team in the battlefield..! *This is the another brawler who have more than one attacking options within the same attack, the first one being the princess. *Her arrow is like the super strong version of the bos arrows in terms of the noun itself and the explosion radius and damage and does knockback. *Her seiyuu is same as the princesses one, because she is the same person as the princess, but she has some different phrases she says during the battle that is unique to her. *The dark princess also gets a hitpoints nerf along with the princess, because she is also a long range utility brawler and 700 hitpoints is too fucking hard to crack by chipping. She is the bulkier version with a shield with a weaker attack value. also 25 nov 2017! Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Original Concepts Category:Brawler with unique skin properties Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type B Category:Main attack with effects Type E Category:Medieval Brawlers